


Meant To Be

by ShiroNiji



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, shoujo ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroNiji/pseuds/ShiroNiji
Summary: The life of an fashion designer and a event organizer.





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self creation, I don't know where else to post this...  
> I hope you like it!

It was Autumn and here I am alone in my rented house cleaning the dishes. I should try making white stew tomorrow for dinner, it's getting cold anyway. I dried my hands and headed to my laptop to check if there's any replies to the emails I sent out this morning.

*Buzz buzz* it's the doorbell.

It's 9pm, who would it be at my front door. It's definitely not some bad guy who probably just announce his appearance. Maybe it's just the lady from next door asking for miso paste again. Man lady, the supermarket is just 5 minutes walk away. How hard is it to just go and get some miso paste on your own. Hmm maybe I should get one for her as well when I ran out of them, and ask her to pay me back.

Gah the door handle is cold. "Who is it?" I asked as I opened the metal door. The cold air made me squint my eyes. To my surprise, Rei stood outside my door dressed in her hoodie and jeggings only. Before I could even open my mouth and say a word, tears started falling from her eyes. Oh my. It's rare to see Rei cry, it's even rare to see her at my door at this hour. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my house and close the door behind her.

I hugged her tight on reflex. I won't want to question a thing now as I felt her body shivering while sobbing in my arms. Her skin was cold to touch. I loosen my arms and help her took off her shoes and walked to my coach. I settle her down and walked to my closet to grab an extra blanket for her. I hope that it wasn't as dusty as I thought. I covered her with the sakura prints blanket.

I feel bad for thinking that she looks like puppy curled up in a ball as she hugged her knees and her tears had no sign of stopping. I handed her my poodle tissue box. I took a few sheets and wiped her tears away. I hugged her again with the blanket between us. We stayed in this position for 10 minutes, and I noticed her sobbing slowed down a bit.

"Would you like some water?"

"I want some hot cocoa..." her voice is muffled by the blanket.

"The ones you ma...made are delicious..." she started hiccuping from all the crying.

"Sure. Anything for you." I gently pressed my lips on her forehead. "Stay here"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug with a pug wearing a Christmas hat at the side. It's a gift for Rei but she said to leave it with me so she can use it every time she comes by. I took the mason jar with cocoa powder in it. It was homemade and I thought having a tag written in cursive will make it fancier. [Instant Hot Cocoa Mix ✧ 2 tablespoons per cup of hot milk]

I heated up the milk on the stove and gently poured it over the instant cocoa mix. Oh I ran out of marshmallow...it should be okay. I took the mug and slowly walked to Rei. Probably because of her tears reflections, I thought I saw her eyes shining when she saw the mug in my hand.

"Careful. It's hot. Don't burn your lips. I ran out of marshmallow, please don't cry again." she giggled and pulled the blanket down onto her lap so she could sit up straight.

"Finally you're smiling again" she took a sip and showed a gentle smile.

"It's warm..." she said

She was adorable when she said that, but I would have done something to her if she wasn't holding that scalding liquid. I sat down on the coach and cover my lap with the blanket too. I tried to move my body as close to hers and watched her slurp down the hot cocoa.

"Do you wanna talk about it...?"

She paused from sipping her cocoa the moment I asked her. She stared down to her cocoa for a moment before answering  
"I saw a golden heart pendent at one of the shop's display today..."

Golden heart pendent...I glanced up to the calendar on the wall, so it's almost November 5 huh...

On November 5, 2014, Rei's favourite dog was put into a permanent deep sleep to end it's pain from terminal cancer. It was a golden retriever named karaage. Karaage was a term for a Japanese cooking technique where small pieces of food which are marinated, coated and fried. Rei liked karaage and decided to name her dog that, why not?

"I felt empty when I got home...so I decided to come over..."

"At this hour? It's dangerous for you to walk here on your own you know."

"It's alright. I'm not pretty anyway and I am quite tomboy-ish" she said as she finishes the last drop of hot cocoa.

"Don't say that...you might meet up with robbers or something!" I wipe off the stain on her lips.

Karaage had a small golden pendent on its collar and was buried together with it during its funeral. I guess Rei was reminded of Karaage when she saw the display...

Rei moved forward to place the pug mug onto the coffee table and slumped back to the coach. She let out a sigh while pulling the blanket up to her shoulder. I grabbed her waist and gently pulled her closer into my lap so that I can held her in my arms. She's all warm now and nice to cuddle with. She cup her palms over my linked hands on her stomach and started playing with them.

"Rei, it's getting late...spend the night here...will you?"

"I was being emotional just now but that doesn't mean I will hurt myself when I'm home alone. I'm old enough to take care of myself...but I'll stay here...for tonight..." she looked at me over her shoulders. I gave her a peck on the lips and peeled myself off the coach.

"Alright, onee-san is futon okay with you?" I walked into my bedroom and took the futon out of the closet. I lay it in the middle of the room and placed the pillows onto it.

"Don't call me that. It's weird. I'm fine with futon" she pouts.

"Well you are the elder one among us. Do you want a new toothbrush?"

"Don't remind me that. Yes, and I'm gonna leave it here so I can come here anytime."

"The door is always opened for you." I said that while walking to the toilet cabinet to find a new toothbrush and a fresh clean towel for Rei,  
"Mon...thank you for everything." she hugged me from behind while I'm still reaching for the fresh towels.

"I'm just fulfilling my duty" I turned around and smiled at her when she lets go of me.


	2. Sleepover 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff starts here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda proud of this one haha. I hope you enjoy this one

"I'm going to wash up first...thank you" Rei grabbed the toothbrush and towel in my hand and gave me a peck on the cheeks.

"Mmm...do you want a change of clothes? Well I don't have a decent pajamas. All I'm wearing is this UNIQLO heattech long sleeves and sweatpants." my arms crossed as I leaned against the toilet door looking at her reflection on the mirror.

"Do you have a sweater?" She mumbled with toothpaste foam in her mouth.

"I do. Do you want the pineapple prints one?" I said jokingly.

"Anything is fine. As long I'm not naked..." she spat out the foam

"Oh how I wish" I walked away into my bedroom laughing to look for the pineapple prints sweater.  
Good thing the closet doors are the sliding ones or I'm gonna break them tonight. I grabbed the sweater and a pair of thick leggings and handed over to Rei.

"Thanks." her eyes are still slightly red from crying...

"I will be in the kitchen if you need anything." I walked to the kitchen cabinets to grab two tea bags, soak them in warm water and let them chill in the fridge. I went back my room to check emails on my phone. I lay flat on my belly while scrolling through the inbox...hmm nothing new it seems...

"Mon? I thought you said you were at the kitchen?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm done so I waited for you here." I reached to the drawer at my night stand and took out two facial mask. "Do you want to use it? It's cucumber and is said to restore moisture and leaves your skin glowing...you definitely need this."

"Then don't ask." Rei walked over and took it from my hands.

"So mean..." I pouted as she ignored me and headed to the toilet to put it on. I just stared at her figure exiting the room...

Rei is a fashion designer and a costume maker. She is known for her well made costumes, mostly male costumes. Rei is older than me by a couple of years but age...is just another number.  
I am an event organiser and manager. Mon is a nickname given by Rei as she said Mon sounds cuter than Mong which is my actual name. Mong in Chinese means dream. I actually quite like the nickname Mon, one of the reason is because it was created by Rei.

While I was still an intern, I met Rei at a local cafe, she had really short hair like a guy's hair cut. She had always been skinny and always worn hoodies. At that time, I was actually on a research trip to Japan to learn more about what my client wanted...a traditional Japanese themed hi-tea. I went to this cafe nearby my homestay to ask for information and study modern Japanese style hi-tea hoping I could get some ideas.

I ordered a hot mocha and started brainstorming over everything that I found. I probably had smoke coming out of my head. At that moment, Rei who was at the opposite side of the half wall asked if I was fine because I seemed distressed. Obviously I said no. And so we introduced ourselves and she kindly offered advises and helped. She was kind enough to even draw out the costumes plans.

I felt in debt to her and so I asked for her contact info to buy her meal. Or so I thought, she insisted that a tea break with her is fine and brought me to her favourite neighbourhood cafe. We talked mostly about ourselves and actually became friends after that. As for how we became who we are now, that's another story.

I got out of bed and went to take out the teabags from the fridge and place them in a bowl. I met Rei at the toilet door and I held her hand and walked back to my room. We were on the futon.

"Here. Lay down" I patted my laps as I kneel on the futon. I placed the bowl next to me and Rei slowly rested her head onto of my lap. She looked up at me and pushed my long hair over the ears. Rei grabbed my hands and pressed her lips on them. Technically she pressed my hands on her lips.

"Mon is so pretty..." she said when her lips parted my skin.

"Sh...Shut up!"

"Oh I see someone is blushing!" she laughs as she teased me

"Don't look! Close your eyes!" I took the teabags from the bowl

"Why?" she questions but still does it anyway.

"This." I gently placed the teabags on her eyes.

"GAAHH!! It's cold!!" her hands came up to grip mine as soon as the teabags touches her eyelids.  
"What was that for?" she whimpered.

"You cried and you will have puffy eyes the next morning...this is for that" she loosened her grip and started caressing them gently. "And for teasing me just now...I wonder who was a sobbing mess just now" I poked her right cheek when she lets go of my hands.

"Gah!"

Rei has a sharp jaw, she was very attractive, well to me at least. My hands reached down to her shoulders to give her a light massage.

"Oooh don't stop. This is nice"  
"もう少しだけでいい~　あと少しだけでいい~" she started singing to RADWIMPS song

"Hey don't sing! They say if you move your face around too much when you're wearing a facial mask, you'll get wrinkles." and she stopped.

"もう少しだけでいい~　あと少しだけでいい~" I continued, she giggles.

"The teabags aren't cold anymore. I'll remove them now." Rei blinked her eyes open

"Eh? Mon you didn't use the mask?" I looked up to the unopened mask on my bed...

"Oh. I forgot. I was too occupied by someone." I peeled off the mask on Rei and threw it into the trash can next to my desk. I almost missed but still it went in with the 2 teabags. Her hands rubbed the stuff on her face to maximize absorption and down her neck too. I just looked down at her doing her stuff. Suddenly she wiped her hands on my face.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" her hands reached to the back of my head and gently pulled me in for a kiss on the lips. It was a long kiss before we parted. "So uncalled for..." I ran my index finger over my lips...

"Your ears are red too...so cute"

"Whose fault do you think it was?! Get off me, I have to wash up now. Hmph!" Rei sits up and I got up to the toilet. Rei lays back down with a hand supporting her head smirking while watching me exiting the room. After I'm done, I walked back to my room with a glass of water. I halted at my door when I saw Rei hugging my pillow.

"What in the world are you doing to my pillow."

"They smelled like you"

"Give me that" I snatched back my pillow.  
"This is yours" I gave her the one on the futon. I dropped my pillow and blanket next to her.

"Huh? You're not gonna sleep on your bed?" She took the blanket and covered herself

"No. I want to sleep with you. It's not often that we get to do this." I placed my pillow next to hers

"Hmm aren't you scared that I might do something to you?" she smirked

"I...I'm fine with that...it's 11 we should just sleep" I tried to avoid her gaze.

"What's with you? Blushing and all..." she started laughing

"Fine, I'm sleeping on the bed." I was about to stand up.

"Wait. Don't. I was joking. I won't do anything. Come here." She opened up the blanket and pats the space in front of her.

I stood up and walked to door.

"Mon where are you going?"

"To close the door and switch off the lights you idiot."

"I thought you were mad at me..." the light went off and I carefully walked back to the futon. I crawled into Rei's arm and wrapped the blanket around us.  
"How could I be mad at you." We closed our eyes and our lips met. It was gentle but long. Rei used my chapstick, she tasted like cherry. I won't need a heater for tonight, Rei is warm enough.

I turned around so my back is facing Rei, it's hard for me to fall asleep when she's right in front of me. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she kissed my nape which sent shiver down my spine, "Mon, I love you."

"..."  
"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Rei is a Japanese name and Mon is a Chinese name.


End file.
